Death in Bloom/Transcript
Ramirez: its nice to have you back. Welcome to team S.T.A.R. We will be not only touring the world and time but we will be stopping at places for good ol' nostalgia. This is gonna be great! Jones: I also am so excited that I have been elected to be chief. I will miss being your partner but since being a little kid this has been my dream. Anyway meet Evie, she will be our archivist and historian! Evie: Its nice to meet you ! Jones: Huh? You are saying you know them through Charlie's journal? Evie: Yes, Charlie was a great friend he wrote this journal and its nice to see it got passed down through generations Jones: We will be leaving Gainsborough in a few weeks. You and Ramirez should take a stroll around before we leave. (At a park) Ramirez: I wanted to see this park before we leave. It was were I first met Jones! Wait a minute I see someone unconscious on the ground! We better go see whats going on. Chapter 1 Investigate Statue of W. Cooper Ramirez: He looks dead. This is not good Ramirez: You know who this guy is? Ramirez: This is Leif Ström who you met in the investigation of that actor? Clarisse: Hey! What happened to my client? Ramirez: But, I thought you were in jail just a few weeks ago! Clarisse: did you really think someone like me would have difficulty getting out of prison? Ramirez:Do not go anywhere Clarisse, needs to talk to you! Ramirez: Hmm you also found a faded flyer of paper. Hmm I will go get out the dusting kit Examine Faded Flyer Ramirez: Hmm it says this is a flyer for a certain M.S. who is offering services as a maid. Ramirez: I cannot recognize the handwriting, maybe a look through the database may help Examine Handwriting Ramirez: This flyer belongs to a certain Maria Sanchez. Ramirez: You are right we have to talk to her about this flyer Talk to Maria Sanchez Ramirez: Hey umm Maria we would like to know if you knew Leif Ström. Maria: What!? Leif has been murdered!? He was one of clients Ramirez: Do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt him? Maria: He was always so kind to everyone. This a tragedy! Maria: He was always helping out a charity or a school. You better find that killer ! Autopsy Victim's Body Roxie: , is that really you! I have not seen you in years Ramirez: So you two have met. Roxie what can you tell us about the body Roxie: Well, as much as I wanna act like the scene is straightforward its not. I found no fingerprints and hardly any evidence Ramirez: There has to be something Roxie. There always is. Roxie: Yeah, unfortunately I found nothing, I did however find a ticket for a SILVERee concert Talk to Clarisse Gold Clarrise: , are you meaning to tell me that my main client has been murdered! Ramirez: Your main client? Your clients have a tendency to end of dead Clarrise: Oh please. Are you suggesting I would do this? I have nothing against him Ramirez: Oh really? Clarrise: Oh heavens no! He once treated me to his favorite spa. I had one of the most relaxing days. Nothing but Mud masks and relaxation for hours Ramirez: Well if we find out that you murdered Ramirez, you are going straight back to prison. Ramirez: You are right , if Leif hung out a lot in that spa, then that is where we should look next